A new start in life
by Annie Matsukaze
Summary: Hi, everyone. This is my first time making a B-Daman Crossfire and I couldn't find it on Fanfiction, so I had to post it here. Sorry. The rate might be Rated T, but it's also Rated M for one sex scene in the story. Charaters: Riki and Samuru.


Annie: First time doing a story for B-Daman crossfire. I got so many ideas for different anime shows I watch.

Riki: What are you doing? *Sees what the story is about on a note book* He's not going to like this.

Annie: Like I care. I'm not scared of him.

Riki: You will be because he's coming.

Samuru: What are you doing?

Annie: Typing a story about you and Riki being a couple.

Samuru: Don't you dare! **Angry and aimed his B-Daman at me**

Annie: Watch me, playboy. **I aimed my own B-Daman (Which I'll be adding myself and her) at the wall beside Samuru and shooted 10 balls at it before it fall a part**

Samuru and Riki: **Mouths fall opened and eyes widen at what I said and at what I did**

Annie: That's what I thought. Enjoy, my readers. :)

* * *

'It's been 16 months since I gave birth to our triples (The babies were born on January the 14th). I wonder how can I tell him?' Riki thought as he looked down at his three kids: 2 sons and one daughter. Riki Jr, he looks like Riki but has his father's hair color and has his mother's eyes plus a scar of a star on his back. Samuru Jr, he looks like Samuru but has his mother's hair color and has his father's eyes plus has a scar of a moon (quarter moon) on his chest (where the heart is). And there's Aura, she's a mix of her parents: hair style like her mother and father mixed together, had two-tone hair color (black on the bottom and blue on top), has odd eye (One eye like her mother and one like her father) and has a scar of a sun on her forehead. "Riki, can you and my grand-kids come down for breakfast?" Riki's mother said from the dinning room. "Coming mother." Riki said before he picked up his kids (all three) and went down to the dinning room. Riki's mother and father were there waiting for them. "Sorry about this. I didn't know I can get pregnant and now, I'm a birding to you two." Riki said. Riki never knew that he has a uterus of a girl and his parents tried to keep it from him to protect him. "No, sweetheart. You're not a birding, we love you. Even if you made us grand-parents early, we can't think of you as a birding." His mother said. Riki smiled at that. "Riki, how are you going to tell the father about his?" Thunder Dracyan, his B-Daman partner said. "I don't know. It's been 16 months and he did say that his father moves from one place to another. It'll be hard to tell him. Maybe I will meet him again someday." Riki said.

5 days went by and Riki was at his stand. Riki saw Samuru walking by. "SAMURU, OVER HERE!" Riki shouted. Samuru looked to where he heard the shouting from and saw Riki. "Riki? Riki!" Samuru said before he ran and hugged Riki tightly. "I'm sorry for being gone for so long." Samuru said to Riki. "Samuru, who is this boy?" A voice said and Riki looked at Samuru's pants pocket with confusing on his face. "Oh, sorry Riki. This is my partner, Lightning Dravise." Samuru said as he toke out his partner. "Hi." Dravise said. "Hi back." Riki said. "Riki, you forgot to bring me out of you're pocket." It was Samuru's turn to looked at Riki's pants pocket with confusing on his face. "Ops, sorry pal. Samuru, meet Thunder Dracyan. My B-Daman partner." Riki sai. "So, you're Samuru. Riki told me about you. Riki, father meets kids." Dracyan said. "Oh right. Thank for reminding me. Samuru, remember that time?" Riki said while blushing. "Yeah. I do remember that time." Samuru said while also blushing. "Well." Riki said before he brought out his three kids. Samuru's eyes went wide because he sees kids that look like him and Riki. "Riki, how can you?" Samuru asked. "I'll let my parents tell you. I did't mean to make you blush in front of people." Riki said. Samuru nods his head before he brought Riki and his kids with him to the tournament his in. "Whoa, it's huge." Riki said. "I'll be back. Watch from here." Samuru said before he went down. Riki watch as Samuru won the whole tournament and saw a woman gave him money (15,000 Yens). "Why did she give you money?" Riki asked when Samuru was back. "It's for the kids. I have to pay child suport until they are 18 years old." Samuru said. Riki brought Samuru home and let his parents tell Samuru how Riki gave birth. Samuru went to Riki's room and saw Riki putting the kids down for a nap. Samuru moved his stuff into Riki's house and live with him.

5 weeks went by and Samuru's father came by to get his son back, but his son won't leave his family behind. Riki came out with all three kids and saw Samuru's father for the first time. The man at the door was shocked at what his seeing. Riki's mother called the cops to remove the man from her home. The cops showed up and saw two kids badly wounded and three babies crying under one of the kids. Riki was on top of them as he protect them from the man. The cops pulled the man off of Riki and brought him, Samuru and the babies to the hospital while Samuru's father went to jail. Riki was in a bad shape and Samuru has his left arm and right leg wrapped in bandages while the babies are O.K. "Thank you so much for looking after are sons and grand-kids. How can we repay you?" Riki's mother asked the doctor. "No need. I'm just glad that their going to be alright. They need to stay in the hospital until they are in better shape." The doctor said before his daughter showed up. "Daddy, I heard what happened. Will they be alright?" A 12 year old girl asked (Guess who that is and it's not one of the characters in the show). "Don't worry, sweetheart. They'll going to be fine." Her father said. 10 weeks has passed before Riki and Samuru can leave the hospital. "Hi, huns." Riki's mother said to them. "Hi, mom. Where's dad?" Riki asked. "He's with the kids. Samuru, I told the cops everything and they are letting you live with us and they got you two a marriage critatickit." Riki's mother said. After they got home, Riki's dad was on the floor with the kids taking a nap. "Looks like they're taking a nap. So cute. I better go grap the camera and take a picture." Riki's mother said before she went to get the camera.

Everyday, both Riki and Samuru had entered every B-Daman Tournament (The babies are with the grand-parents) in town to which they won and got 15,000 yens each to live together next door to Riki's home. Riki and Samuru brought a place next door (The neighbors were moving and sold it to Riki and Samuru plus it's a mansion x2 combined) with some of their money they have and moved their's and the babies's stuff into it. 3 months has passed and the babies are turning 1 years old in 10 days. "Samuru, can kind of party are we going to do?" Riki asked. "May be we can do a princess and a princes party combined." Samuru said. "I think that's a lot of money to do. May be we can do...a B-Daman party! We can bring our friends here and my parents. We can give them they're own B-Daman when they are 5 years old." Riki said. "That's not a bad idea. We can do that. We can create our own party stuff. How many people are we bringing to the party?" Samuru said. "We have friends and two grand-parents plus the old man. We need to make sure our friends know if they break it they pay for it." Riki said. "Right. I still can't believe she became a doctor at the age of 3. How did Annie do it and still be a B-Daman Champion? She even became the doctor to our kids." Samuru said. Annie is the doctor's daughter and she heard what happened to them (Who ever guessed it was me, they got it right) plus she's a champion with her B-Daman partner, Light and Darkness Pink Winged-Tiger (Made up). For 10 days, Riki and Samuru were getting everything ready for the birthday party of the triples. They needed help from their parents for the party because they are still new to doing parties and they needed to look up how to my you're own party stuff on the internet.

It's the triples birthday and their friends came over with gifts for the little ones. The triples got 2 to 4,000 birthday presents, Riki and Samuru were shocked on how many gifts their kids have got. The cake was baked by Riki all by him-self, even if he made it 30 x 30 bigger then it should of been, but with a lot of people the cake of to be big. The triples ripped the wrappers of the presents and giggled in happiness at their toys. Riki's parents got the kids toys and clothing while the old man gave the kids books for them to learn, read and write in. Riki and Samuru was tired out from the party that them justed fall asleep in front of everyone. "The party toke a lot out of them. Let's leave them be." Riki's mother said. "We'll keep an eye on the party for them." Riki's dad said. Riki and Samuru woke up 10 hours and they saw Riki's parents and their kids. "What happened?" Samuru asked. "You two fall asleep because the party toke a lot out of you, so we toke over. We warned you're friends how much some of the stuff costed and they were freaking out about touching the stuff. The kids went to sleep 30 minutes ago. We made you guys supper 3 minutes ago. Bye, kids." Riki's mom said before they left. Riki and Samuru went to the dinner room and found their dinner on the table still hot. They started eating and then went to the bathroom to take a bath together and went to bed. Riki and Samuru woke up and changed the babies dippers and made breakfast for them. Their friends showed up at the afternoon and stayed unitl mid-afternoon before leaving.

For 4 years, Riki and Samuru, with a little help from their friends, save crossfire over and over again. Bad people keep trying to take over crossfire over and over again until Riki and Samuru keep stopping them dead cold in they're tracks. The babies are now 5 years old and have their own B-Daman. "Samuru, how can our B-Daman have kids?" Riki asked. "I don't know." Samuru said. Thunder Dracyan and Lightning Dravise had 3 (Don't ask how they do it) kids, Thunder Dracyan Jr, Lightning Dravise Jr and Strom Dracvise (combined from Dracyan and Dravise) who's partners are their partner's kids. "Daddy, can you teach us how to play B-Daman?" Riki Jr asked his daddy. "I don't see why not. Why don't you go get you're brother and sister, so I'll teach you three together." Samuru said before Riki Jr toke off running to find his brother and sister up stairs. After 1 minute, Riki Jr came back down with his brother and sister. Samuru teaches his kids how to play B-Daman until Riki's parents comes over at non to baby-sit the kids when Riki and Samuru goes to B-Daman tournaments and win money. 30 days went by, so Riki and Samuru wanted to have some alone time for 10 days, so they sent their kids to the grand-parents for 10 days. "Would you like to break the bed, playboy." Riki said with playness in his voice and Samuru jut dropped his jaw before trying to pin Riki to the wall and kiss him. Riki ran up the stairs before Samuru got to him and Samuru is running after him until they were in their room. Samuru pined Riki to the bed before kissing him on the lips and Riki moaned in Samuru's mouth.

**(Warning Warning! Entering sex scene. If you don't like Yaoi, don't read this part. Warning Warning!)**

Samuru toke off Riki's shirt and nibbled on his ear lob before he suck on Riki's nipple. Riki moaned before Samuru kissed Riki on the mouth. Samuru moved down until he got to Riki's pants. Samuru pulls Riki's pant and underwear off in one fast movement before he put Riki's cock in his mouth. Riki moaned from the heat, wet mouth around his cock and Samuru started to go up and down for 10 minutes until Riki cummed in Samuru's mouth. Samuru drinked all of it before pulling of and swallow it all. Samuru wet his fingers before he put all three in his fingers inside Riki. Riki moaned from the feeling of something in him and Samuru move in an out of Riki to make it easier for him. Riki moaned a little louder and was begging Samuru to enter him. Samuru pulled his fingers out of Riki before he enter Riki to which he moaned because of the heat from being inside Riki. Riki moaned from having Samuru being inside him before Samuru started to thrust in and out of Riki in a fast movements. Riki moaned louder and moaned Samuru's name. Samuru was close to cumming as well as Riki and both cummed at the same time.

**(Warning Warning! Exeting sex scene. Warning Warning!)**

Both Riki and Samuru were panting hard and fall asleep with Samuru is still inside Riki. Riki and Samuru woke up and did the same activate every night before they start to sleep together in the afternoon. 8 months went by before Riki gave birth to twins girls: Aoi and Sakura. Riki Jr, Samuru Jr and Aura were so happy to having two little sisters. 20 years went by and Riki Jr is getting married to Emmy while Samuru Jr is getting married to Sarah and Aura is getting married to Zack on the same day. Samuru is giving his daughter and his two daughter-to-be's away to his sons and his son-to-be. After the wedding, Riki made a speech and welcomed his daughter and sons-in-laws to the family and hope they live for ever in happiness. 30 weeks has pass and Riki is looking out the window at his home. "I'm missing our little kids. Aoi and Sakura went to collage, our three older kids are married. What are we going to do?" Riki asked Samuru. "I think we are happy to have 5 kids and be happy they have a future with what they choose." Samuru said as he hugs Riki from behind before Riki turned around to hug Samuru back. "Then we can live happily ever after then, right?" Riki asked. "Yes, we can." Samuru said before kissing Riki on the lips.

* * *

Annie: Done!

Samuru: *Reads the story* WTF? What's with you?

Riki: I think it's cute, even we did do rate 18 stuff.

Annie: Thanks. This is the only one for B-Daman Crossfire fanfiction.

Samuru: Really?

Annie: Yes. Now I need to get to my other stories that I'm typing up. Ja Ne.


End file.
